


Behind Closed Doors [Yandere!Kuroko X Reader]

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Lemons, Limes, Smut, Theft, Violence, missing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: Video games. They were simply an obsession of yours. Though you did make sure to put in time to speak to your friends and speak with them. Though you didn't go alone, you always had your video games. That explains it. Why you never noticed his loving glances, his looks of jealousy, his small flirtatious comments, the way when he held your hand it meant so much more than simple friendship. He wanted your attention, your love, your affection. Even if he had to be the villain that stole you away. Though in this little game called love, no hero was coming to save you...





	

Click, click!  
Kagami’s eye brow twitched.  
Click, click!  
He took in a small amount of breath trying to calm himself from the annoying clicking sound.  
Click, click, click, click, click, click!  
His eyes shot open, and he jolted up to look for the annoying clicking sound. Sadly, he instead came face to face with the teacher and the rest of the class. “Mister Kagami, allow me to say this. You may have won the Winter Cup, but that gives you no excuse to sleep in my class!” The teacher scolded with a far from amused look.

Kagami growled lowly. How come he was the one always getting in trouble?! “Well what about Kuroko he’s asleep as well.” He pointed behind him. The teacher scoffed. “Mister Kuroko is doing his work as instructed.” He glared. Kagami blinked before turning around to see Kuroko staring at him with a deadpan expression. He could have SWORN he was asleep!

“Well what about (y/n)! She’s been playing video games this entire time!” He pointed beside himself towards your desk. The teacher looked over in your direction. A book was propped up, and notes were scattered on your desk. “Kagami, it’s not nice to try, and blame people.” You huffed lowly with an innocent pout. 

The teacher impatiently tapped his foot on the cold floor. “Please see me after class.” He commanded before making his way back to the front. A few students snickered before looking back. Kagami currently felt two pairs of eyes on him, and neither were very welcoming. “It’s not nice to tattle-tale Kagami.” Both you and Kuroko whispered in unison. 

Kagami gulped lowly and focused more on the teacher. Kuroko tried paying attention, but was once again taken over by sleep. He jerked his head up twice before it officially landed against the palm of his hand, and he began to snooze. Meanwhile you had pulled out your controller and started to play one of your many games behind the book.

It wasn’t long till the bell rang, and everybody rushed out of their seats to go start their weekend. Smirking you felt your phone buzz, and looked at it. Your friend had sent you the notes. Looking across the room a girl smiled and gave you a quick wink before leaving. Kuroko drowsily started packing his things, meanwhile Kagami made his way to the front of the classroom. 

Patiently you waited outside the door for the two males, Kuroko being the first to arrive. “Did you beat the level?” Kuroko asked as he walked over and looked over your shoulder at the game you were currently trying to beat. “I was about to, until Kagami called us out.” You grumbled as your avatar quickly moved to grab a new weapon that had appeared. 

Kuroko simply hummed and a few minutes later, Kagami came out. Both of you were too focused on the game you were trying to beat to even notice him. “Hey are you two ready?” He asked as he covered the gaming screen. You heard the faint sound of your character losing its last life. One more hit, and you would have killed the boss. You blinked and looked up at Kagami. “I’m going to rip your soul from your body.” You said with dangerous eyes.

Kagami blinked. “What?” He asked a bit afraid. “She said she’s hungry, let’s go get some food.” Kuroko took your shoulders and turned you so he could lead you out of the school. By the time you were half way out Kagami thought it would be best to stay a few feet behind you till you made it to the fast food restaurant. 

When you walked in Kuroko sat you down and placed the game controller in front of you before going to order the food. Kagami thought it would be best just to follow Kuroko and leave you to cool down. Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake along with your favorite meal, meanwhile Kagami ordered a large tray of burgers.

It took a while for the two boys to receive the meals due to the normal dinner rush. Once they got to the table, as soon as they sat down you jumped up. “Victory is mine!” You cried happily. Some people turned to look at you weirdly, meanwhile the rest were too busy focusing on their growling stomachs to care.

“Are you alright (y/n)-chan?” Kuroko blinked as he took a sip of his milkshake. “I beat it Kuroko-chan! I beat the boss!” You giggled excitedly as you sat down. “Congrats (y/n).” Kagami smirked meanwhile you gave him an evil look. “Kagami, you have no rights to congratulate me. I should have had Kuroko lock you in a room with Nigou.” You growled.

He blinked as he swallowed his burger. “Speaking of which, where is the little cutie?” You asked curiously and looked over at Kuroko. “Our neighbors dog is sick, and he ended up catching a cold from it once it sneezed on him.” Kuroko sighed, “He’s currently at home resting.” 

You gave a small pout and looked down at the game system in front of you. “Poor thing.” You whispered as you took your food and began to eat. Kagami gave a small sigh of relief, and started a conversation up with Kuroko, asking if he knew when Riko would start practices again. Humming you played with your phone for a bit, since you decided to give your game controller some rest. It had served its purpose well for the day.

You were busy texting your dad, and didn’t notice the Kuroko had spoken to you. “(y/n)!” Kagami spoke up which made you jump. “Huh? Is it time to go?” You asked curiously and closed your phone. Kuroko gave a small nod before you stood up and went to throw the empty food containers away. The three of you left, and it wasn’t long before Kagami had to leave for the train station. He waved good bye to you and Kuroko before walking away.

“Should I walk you home?” Kuroko offered. “No, you should get home to Nigou, if you want though we could meet up tomorrow and go to the video game store?” You suggested. Kuroko gave a small nod of agreement and you left out a small sigh you didn’t realize you were holding in. Smiling at him you gave a small wave and headed in the direction of your home. 

You pulled out your key and unlocked the door. Your father and mother were asleep together on the couch and you smiled. You gently and quietly slipped your shoes off before heading upstairs to rest. Carelessly you dropped your bookbag on the ground and went to charge your phone and video game controller. Humming lowly you shifted onto your stomach. Your eyes scanned your room, and they soon landed on your bookbag. It was slightly unzipped.

You blinked tiredly and sat up. Humming curiously you walked over to it and peeked inside. Your school sweater was missing. Sighing you gave a small pout. “Probably left it at school.” You mumbled to yourself and groaned as you fell back onto your bed. Next step was to figure out how you would tell your parents.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The new chapter for the new upcoming story! Guys I promise to update this one, and keep it going! I hope you stick with me and give me one more chance! Please remember comments help motivate me to write more chapters!


End file.
